Kisshu's Love
by Allora L
Summary: Kisshu confesses his love to Ichigo. KXI


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This is the sequel to 'Pai's Love', 'Taruto's Love', and 'Truce' . Please read and review, and if you're feel like it favorite and/or follow this story and/or me.**

**Café Mew Mew**

It had been two months since Aoyama had left to study abroad and Ichigo was getting lonely. Before he left she and him agreed to take a break from each other, so they decided to split up.

Ichigo was walking through Inohara Park and sat underneath the big sakura tree. She leaned against the tree and sat there, closing her eyes thinking about Kisshu for a moment.

She remembered how he transported her underneath the tree after she made Pai angry. She suddenly felt something hit her head. She looked down to see the idem on the ground, it was a boot, not just anybody's boot but Kisshu's.

She looked up to see Kisshu sitting in the tree with his feet dangling down. "Sorry Koneko-chan." he said. "Can you get my boot for me?" he asked while he wiggled his toes.

Ichigo picked it up and threw the boot up to Kisshu. "Kisshu what are you doing here?" she asked as he caught the boot and slipped it back on his foot.

"I always come to this tree. It's peaceful." he said smiling. He floated down to Ichigo. "So Koneko-chan what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to think about some things." she said leaning against the tree.

"Me?" he asked optimistically as his ears perked up.

"Well for a moment." she said shrugging her shoulders. "But mostly I was thinking about Aoyama."

"Oh." he said as his ears pointed down. "So how is your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." she said. Kisshu's ears perked up again. "We both decided to break up before he left to study abroad."

"What broad?" he asked joking with her.

Ichigo laughed. "Kisshu not that kind of broad." she said. "Abroad."

"I know what you meant, I just wanted to make you laugh." he said smiling and closing his eyes. "It's cute when you laugh."

Ichigo blushed. "Thank you Kisshu."

"Koneko-chan, since you're not seeing Aoyama do you think I could take you out on a date?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly. She looked at Kisshu who was giving her big yellow puppy dog eyes. "Okay, one date." she said holding up her finger.

"Yay!" Kisshu yelled as he flew in the air and spun around. Ichigo laughed at the excited Kisshu. "I'll pick you up tomorrow Koneko-chan." he said transporting away.

**The ship**

Pai and Taruto noticed a happy Kisshu who was floating around the ship humming a song. "You seem really happy." Pai said raising an eyebrow.

"Ichigo agreed to go on a date with me." he said proudly.

"What happened, she get hit in the head?" Taruto asked.

"No." Kisshu said. "Well yes, my boot hit her, but that's not the point. The point is that she said yes."

"Congrats to you." Pai said.

"I have to plan for my date tomorrow." Kisshu said running off to his room.

"…I uh…got to go somewhere." Taruto said.

"Where?" Pai asked eyeing Taruto.

"Just to visit Pudding." he said transporting off.

**Pudding's house**

Taruto started to rapidly knock on Puddings door. "Coming!" she yelled running to the door. "Oh, Taru-Taru." she said happily. Taruto gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kisshu and Ichigo are going out tomorrow." he said.

"They are?" she asked surprised. Taruto nodded. "Then that means we can put our plan into motion." she said.

"Let's start 'Operation Cupid'." they both said in unison.

**The next day: Ichigo's house**

Ichigo was fixing her hair in her room when she heard a knock at her window. She turned around to see Taruto there.

"Taruto? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kisshu told me to tell you to meet him in the park. He said that he'll be waiting underneath the big tree." he said.

"I thought he said he was going to pick me up?"

"He had to take care of some business first, but he'll meet you there." he said transporting away.

Ichigo ran there and stood underneath the tree as she looked at her watch. Meanwhile Kisshu was at Ichigo's house ready to pick her up.

Kisshu looked in Ichigo's window to find that she wasn't there. "Kisshu." Pudding yelled.

Kisshu looked down to find Pudding down on the side of Ichigo's house. "Pudding, what are you doing here? Where's Ichigo?" he asked.

"Ichigo said she had to take care of some business first, so she told me to tell you to she'll meet you under the sakura tree in the park." said Pudding.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Pudding." he said transporting away.

**Inohara park**

Ichigo was standing underneath the tree when three teenage boys came up to her. "Hey girly, what's your name?" one of the boys said.

Ichigo took a step back and bumped into one of the other boys. "You're really cute you know that." he said.

"If you come with us we can have some fun." the third boy said.

"N…no th….thank you." she said backing up against the tree scared.

Kisshu saw that there were three boys harassing Ichigo. He rushed up behind one and tackled him to the ground. "Hands off my Ichigo!" he yelled.

Kisshu then got up and kicked one in the stomach and punched one in the chest, knocking them both to the ground. "Boy this guys good. Let's get out of here." one of the boys said. The three of them ran off down the hill and into the parks woods.

"Are you okay there Ichigo?" Kisshu said grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"Y…yeah." she said still shaken up. "Kisshu you saved me." she said.

"I told you before, I'll always protect you." he said.

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Kisshu. "Thank you Kisshu." she said blushing. Kisshu blushed and grinned at the fact she kissed him.

"Well, let's go have some fun." Kisshu said holding her hand and walking down the hill. "Sorry I'm late. I stopped by your place to pick you up, but Pudding told me you had to take care of something."

"Wait, what?" she asked. "No, Taruto said you had some business to take care of. That's why you told him to tell me to meet you here." Ichigo said stopping with Kisshu.

"Wait, what?" Kisshu said. "No you were the one that told Pudding to tell me to meet you here."

"I didn't tell Pudding that. Taruto told me…" she said trailing off. "Those two little brats." Ichigo said with clenched fists. "They set this whole thing up."

"That Taruto, I'll kill him." Kisshu said punching the air.

"No wait, I got a plan!" Ichigo said. "Let's get them back good." she said giving an evil grin.

"What'd you have in mind?" Kisshu asked.

Taruto and Pudding were paying off the three boys who pretended to harass Ichigo. "Thanks for your help, na no do." Pudding said.

"No problem." one of the boys said. "Tell your father we said hello."

"I will." she said waving bye to them. "How's the date going?" she asked Taruto as she and him hid behind a tree watching Ichigo and Kisshu talk.

"Something's wrong. She's been talking to him with her hands. I think they're fighting." he said worried that Pudding's and his plan didn't work.

"Wait, Ichigo's running away." she said pointing out a crying Ichigo.

"I think Kisshu's upset too." Taruto said pointing at the crying Kisshu who sat on the ground.

"I'll talk to Ichigo." Pudding said.

"And I'll talk to Kisshu." said Taruto. Pudding ran after Ichigo and Taruto ran up the hill to where Kisshu was.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Pudding asked.

"That Kisshu is such a jerk." she said crying.

"Why what happened?"

"He said he just wanted me because I'm pretty, he doesn't care about me really. He's just like those boys who only cared about my looks." she cried. Pudding hugged Ichigo now concerned that her plan had indeed backfired.

Meanwhile Taruto was talking to Kisshu. "Kisshu what happened?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu was sitting crossed-legged on the ground wiping his eyes. "She said she doesn't like me." he said.

"I thought you two were getting along so well." Taruto said.

"Yeah, well three boys went up to Ichigo and tried to harm her and I guess she figured that there are plenty more fish in the sea." he said crying.

"But why is she crying?"

"Because I started crying, she said when she sees others crying she starts to." he cried. He peeked through his hands to see if Taruto was actually buying this, which he was.

"If it hadn't been for those boys none of this would've happened." Kisshu and Ichigo said to the people they were talking to.

"Just wait here." Taruto said. "I'll go talk to her." he said to Kisshu.

"Just wait here. I'll go have a talk with him, na no do." Pudding said to Ichigo.

Pudding and Taruto ran to each other. "We messed up bad." Taruto said. Pudding nodded. "You tell Kisshu to meet underneath the tree, and I'll tell Ichigo to meet underneath the tree." he said.

"Got it. We have to tell them both the truth." Pudding said. Taruto nodded and ran to where Ichigo was and Pudding ran over to where Kisshu was.

"Kisshu onii-chan what happened?" Pudding asked.

"She said she doesn't like me." he said.

"Kisshu come with me." Pudding said holding out her hand.

"Ichigo what happened?" Taruto asked.

"He's a jerk." she said pretending to cry into her hand.

"Ichigo come with me to the tree. I'll cheer you up." he said holding out his hand.

Ichigo followed Taruto and Kisshu followed Pudding to the tree. "What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked pointing at Kisshu.

"What's she doing here?" Kisshu asked pointing at Ichigo.

"Listen you two we're really sorry, but we have to tell you two something." Pudding said with her head hung.

"We actually hired those boys to pretend to hit on Ichigo so that Kisshu would protect her." Taruto said with his head hung in shame.

"We thought that it would push you two together, not further away." Pudding said. "So Taru-Taru and I hired some boys that trained with my father to pretend to harass Ichigo."

"We're really sorry." Taruto said with his ears pointing down.

"We know." Kisshu and Ichigo said with both their arms crossed.

Pudding's and Taruto's head shot up. "You know?" Taruto asked. "You mean this whole thing was a lie."

"We did to you what you did to us." Kisshu said.

"Why, na no do?"

"Because we wanted to show you that you shouldn't try to play matchmaker with other peoples lives." Ichigo explained.

"So, your not mad at each other?" Taruto asked.

"No." they both said smiling at each other.

"No more playing tricks on people got it." Kisshu said. Pudding and Taruto both nodded. "Good, now go home, Ichigo and I still got a date." he said.

Pudding and Taruto walked away holding hands, both of them relieved that their plan didn't actually backfire.

"So Ichigo, you ready?" Kisshu asked holding out his hand.

Ichigo nodded and took his hand. "I really thought that those boys were really going to do something to me." she said walking with Kisshu.

"So did I. That's why I protected you." he said. "Like I told you before I'll always protect you." he said leaning in and kissing her. "I love you Ichigo."

**That's the end. Let me know what you think by reviewing. And don't forget to favorite. ;)**


End file.
